Hetalia
by if you hate history i hate you
Summary: Read the title! This is an IggyChu story! x squeal x :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Hi it's Germany. Today I vent to the vorld meeting. Then I vent to my kitchen and found out the Italy had been cooking. On the kitchen table there was two bowls of pasta. Pasta is ok but I would prefer my vrust or my beer. On the table there vas one full bowl and one empty well almost empty bowl of Pasta. It vasn't like Italy to leave Pasta left in a bowl. So I called his name, and normally he vould ansver but today he didn't. I vent around the vhole house looking for him. When I couldn't find him I ran to my room and started crying.

**The story begins**

"Italy! Vhere are you? Come on I'm in no mood to play around!" Germany said thinking his friend would come out, but he didn't. Germany ran to his room and started to cry.

"Italy! I'm sorry I'm always so harsh, mean and rude to you. It's just I thought if you vere ever in trouble than sometimes you vouldn't need me! I just wanted to help you! Please Italy! I love you." Germany said hopping his friend had come out of hiding. He loves Italy and was hopping Italy was ok until…

"Germany!" Japan yelled.

"Yes!" Germany replied.

"It's about Itary!" Japan said sitting down.

"Vhat about him Japan!" He's gone and he didn't even tell me he was leaving." Germany said adding on something.

"I thought he loved me." Germany whispered.

"It's because he wanted to show you how strong he was. He went off to war. To show you that he is strong, and apparentry he got shot Germany." Japan said.

"VHAT! I NEED TO GO AND HELP HIM!" Germany said getting up.

"No! He didn't want me to tell you because he wanted to come back from war and terr you that he made it through war!" Japan said stopping Germany.

"No he won't make it! I know he has been training even harder than he has in the past months. I don't want him to get hurt. I love him." Germany said starting to cry again.

"GERMANY! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ITARY?" Japan yelled.

"Oh nothing." Germany said blushing.

"No it's something you're brushing! Do you rove Itary?" Japan asked thinking about something, like his crush.

"Vhat do you know Japan!" Germany yelled.

"I know that you said that you roved Itary! I know it because I'm recording this whore thing to show him." Japan said smiling pulling out a recorder.

"Japan how dare you!" Germany yelled grabbing Japan about to punch him when….

"Germany don't hurt Japan!" Italy yelled.

"ITALY! Don't ever leave me again. Okay!" Germany said running over to Italy and hugged him.

"Okay I won't leave Germany." Italy said hugging him back.

"I love you Germany." Italy whispered into Germany's ear not remembering that he still is wearing his microphone.

"I love you too Italy. Vait vhat is this?" Germany said pulling on the microphone.

"Ah! That's hurts guys! Stop grabbing that Germany it hurts my rovery ears!" Japan yelled.

"Germany it's a microphone, I was telling Japan what to say because I knew he wouldn't remember what I wanted him to tell you." Italy said.

"Japan could tell everyone now that I love you!" Italy what were you thinking!" Germany yelled.

"Well I love you too Doitsu! I don't care what others think! You shouldn't be either!" Italy yelled at Germany and than ran away.

"Italy vait!" Germany yelled. Right as China and England walked in.

"Germany do you rearry rove Itary!" Japan yelled.

"What the bloody hell! Germany you love Italy!" England yelled.

"That's so weird isn't it Iggy!" China yelled holding England.

"China and Engrand why are you guys hording hands!" Japan said pulling out his camera and taking a picture.

"Uh." England and China said letting go of each others hands.

"You guys are in rove!" Japan yelled.

"Uh!" England said looking at China. China looked back and smiled.

"You guys are in rove!" Japan yelled.

"Fine. We are." China said smiling at England.

"Holy!" Germany said.

* * *

><p>Please read next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This story is for everyone and my inspiration is from my best friend IggyChu Forever. By the way this is not my first story you might think it is but my password on my other account was forgotten and it wouldn't send me an e-mail so I made this account. Hope you enjoy this chapter. J

Chapter 2

"When did you guys start going out?" Japan yelled.

"Last week." China said looking at England.

"KISS!" Italy yelled. China and England looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok. Fine" England said leaning in to kiss China. China didn't wait and pulled England in as their lips touched. Japan pulled out his camera. Japan took a picture of them kissing. When he posted a picture of them on his blog.

"I guess you guys are rearry a coupre." Japan said.

"Yeah just like you and Greece." China said laughing.

"There is no need to raugh China!" Japan yelled.

"Sorry Japan but it's too funny." China said laughing his head off.

"No it's not China!" Japan yelled.

"Hey everyone is laughing too!" China yelled back in confusion. Japan didn't bother to reply to China he took one more picture of him and England hugging and than he left.

"What's his problem love?" England said.

"I don't know." China said as the front door opened and France walked in.

"Bonjour tout le monde." France said.

"Hey France." England said kissing China's forehead.

"Honhonhon. That's so cute." France said.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Italy yelled.

"I remember when me and England use to do that!" France yelled.

England blushed and than looked at China who looked mad.

"What's wrong China?" England asked. China said nothing and kissed England lips and than ran out of the house blushing. He tried to hide it by his sleeves that we covering his hands.

"China! Wait love!" England said trying to leave but France stopped him.

"England I just wanted to let you know that I am still here for you. I still love you England. Don't forget me please England I'm begging you to not forget me." France said looking serious for once.

"I won't France. As long as you won't forget me." England said smiling.

"I will never forget you England I love you too much to forget you!" France yelled trying to kiss England.

"FRANCE I'M GETTING MARRIED NEXT MONTH!" England yelled.

"I am sorry England I-I-I didn't know." France said running away.

"I'm sorry France." England said walking outside to find China. Before England went outside he grabbed an umbrella since it was raining.

"China? Where are you love?" England said walking around the yard looking for him. When he looked up he saw China sitting in a tree crying.

"China! Come here please love!" England said.

"Why should I! You're perfectly happy with France!" China yelled and than England noticed he was crying.

"What! No I'm not! I hate France! But he was just referring to something that had happened in previous years." England told China.

"But I stayed back long enough to hear France say he loves you x sniffs x." China said.

"Yeah! But when that bloody wanker tried to kiss me! I told him I was with you!" England yelled climbing up and resting with China and putting his arm around him.

"What are you doing? I'm mad at you!" China yelled.

* * *

><p>Please see next chapter for more.<p>

Btw Happy Valentines Day! J


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading all of the chapters!

You guys are awesome! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Please China I'm sorry for everything. Please I have something to ask you." England said pulling him and China down from the tree.

"Fine what do you want to ask me?" China asked looking at England. England got down on one knee.

"China will you marry me?" England said smiling and made China blush.

"I'll be right back!" China said running inside.

"Japan! Japan where are you! I know your still here!" China yelled.

"I'm right here!" Japan said appearing from behind a wall.

"I need to tell you something." China said still blushing.

"Wait why are you brushing?" Japan asked.

"That's why I need to talk to you." China said.

"Ok go ahead and terr me why your brushing." Japan said.

"England just asked me to marry him." China said starting to blush again.

"SAY YES!" Japan yelled.

"I love him and all but I don't know if I'm ready for that stage yet." China said.

"China you need to say yes. I heard France say that if you don't say yes to him than France asked him if he would marry him. England didn't respond but they have gone out before." Japan said.

"I can't let France take my man!" China said as England walked in the house.

"Y-y-your man?" England said confused but he was blushing.

"ENGLAND! YOU HEARD THAT WHOLE THING!" China yelled.

"No. I only heard you say that I was your man." England said blushing.

"Aw rook you hade Engrand brush!" Japan said.

"Shut up!" England yelled.

"Engrands got a temper today." Japan said laughing.

"No I don't!" England said and than ran out of Germany's house.

"I'm gonna say yes to England, thanks for listen Japan." China said smiling.

"Your wercome China." Japan said smiling back.

"England wait I need to say something to you!" China yelled chasing after England.

When China walked outside he searched all over Germany's house but couldn't find England. He went out to the front yard to see America.

"Hey dude!" America yelled.

"Where is England?" China asked America thinking he would know.

"Why?" America asked.

"He asked me something and I have the answer." China said.

"What did he ask you?" America asked being the snoop he is.

"Um. Well he asked me to, uh, why do you need to know!" China said.

"Because I know where he is and I will tell you where he is… if you tell me what he asked you. I'll be a hero!" America said smiling.

"He asked me to marry him! Ok there now tell me where is he!" China yelled.

America fell on to his back. After an hour passed America finally woke up. It was China, Italy, Germany, Japan, Sweden, France, Austria, Finland, Russia, Canada, Prussia, and Romano.

"What are you dudes doing here?" America asked.

"I need to know where England is!" China yelled.

"Calm down China! Why do you need to see England so badly?" Romano asked.

"Because he asked me something and I didn't respond to him and now I can't find him and I have the answer!" China said.

"Vhat did he ask you?" Germany asked.

"He asked me to, uh." China said but did not finish.

"England asked China to marry him." America said.

"CHINA!" England yelled.

"ENGLAND!" China yelled back.

"I'm sorry that I left." England said hugging China.

"It's ok." China said.

"England come here!" Finland said.

"Ok?" England said following Finland into the bedroom.

"Good job." Finland said.

"For what?" England asked confused.

"For asking China to marry you. That has to take guts." Finland said.

"How did you know that?" England yelled.

"America, he told everyone." Finland said.

"How did he know?" England asked.

"China went looking for you. America said he knew where you went but he wasn't going to tell China unless he told him why he was looking for you." Finland said.

"Oh. I need to give this to China." England said pulling out a ring.

"Wow! Go give it to him England!" Finland said.

"I am." England said walking out to go see China.

* * *

><p>Please see nextlast chapter for the ending.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter. Sorry if it's really short.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

England left the bedroom with Finland following him.

"Go get him England." Finland said.

"Ok here I go." England said walking towards China.

"China!" England yelled.

"Yes," China said getting cut off by England's lips.

"Whoa!" Everyone yelled.

"China," England said getting down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. Everyone gasped.

"Will you marry me?" England said to China making him cry.

"Yes!" China yelled as England put the ring on China's finger and they hugged each other and kissed. From that day forward England and China had a kid. His name was Hong Kong.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
